


After Class Queen

by DraceDomino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Makoto Niijima has a unique after school activity: she's the submissive lesbian slut used by Ms. Kawakami, Ms. Usami, and Ms. Chouno. Try making that look good on a college resume!





	After Class Queen

After Class Queen  
-by Drace Domino

Kamoshida had made many mistakes. Thinking that his position made him invincible, pushing students to the point where they had no choice but to strike back, and not even attempting to cover his tracks. His worst mistake; however, was a simple one.

Don’t fuck the students that don’t want it.

It was a simple rule, really, and he could’ve saved himself no end of trouble if he had only found himself a proper slut. A young lady that would do anything that was asked of her, no matter how vulgar, demeaning, lewd, or intense. It wouldn’t of been hard; the school had several such women that were eager to fuck and get fucked, be it for grades, attention, or even just for the thrill of it. One such woman was none other than Makoto Niijima, the student council president and what was easily the biggest slut in school. For the right person, of course. She wouldn’t of done Kamoshida any good even if he had known about Makoto’s evening tendencies, simply because he was lacking the proper equipment.

Makoto Niijima loved pussy, especially when it was provided by one of her older teachers. It combined her two greatest loves; being a teacher’s pet and the taste of hot, wet cunt on her lips. And every evening after class Makoto made good use of her time, spending it in a private study session with one of the women that delighted in dominating her. Whether it was just one of them or all three standing over Makoto Niijima, she relished every moment of attention and every taste of pussy. She was, beyond all measure, the biggest lesbian slut in school.

Ms. Kawakami, Ms. Chouno, and Ms. Usami all gazed down at their student, looking at her with various states of amusement. All three women were still dressed in their standard attire; from Ms. Usami’s very professional looking suit and pencil skirt to Ms. Kawakami’s more casual fare. They had all just finished classes for the day and were ready to unwind with their favorite slut; the young lady lying on the floor in front of them. There Makoto had already been bound up; tied with leather straps around her ankles, knees, and thighs, with her hands stuffed behind her back and a ball gag stuffed in her mouth. She was still dressed in her schoolgirl outfit but her teachers had already taken the liberty to open her shirt, exposing modest young breasts that were showing stiff and eager nipples.

“What should we do with her today, ladies?” Kawakami giggled, looking to the other two with a joyful expression on her features. Of all three of her mistresses Kawakami was easily the kindest and sweetest, though even she could be a demanding one. “It’s not very often that all three of us are able to get off after class together. We should do something special to celebrate!”

“I wouldn’t mind breaking out the strap ons and making the little cunt airtight again.” Ms. Chouno observed, her smoldering gaze falling upon the young lady prone at her heels. Of them all Ms. Chouno had the most metropolitan feel; she was a sexy older woman that wore a slightly revealing outfit and often caught the eye of young men in class. She had an edge to her for sure, and in the past Makoto had spent many long, long hours worshipping her flawless, smooth, long legs. “Do you remember the last time, how she whimpered when we all got inside of her?”

“The problem with that is that she just can’t handle it for long.” Ms. Usami spoke up, squaring her glasses on her nose as she narrowed her gaze at the tied up young lady. She was critical and harsh, the most calculating of Makoto’s mistresses and easily the hardest to please. Ms. Usami might not have been as adorable and charming as Kawakami or flat out sexy as Chouno, but she had the look of an intellectual. Clever eyes, a slightly more curvy figure, and the professionalism to take all things slowly and patiently...even fucking a teenage slut. “I’ll be quite disappointed if we wear her out too soon today, ladies. There’s no reason we can’t draw this out for a few hours, minimum.”

Those words resonated within Makoto, and she gave a shudder of excitement. Her sister hadn’t been coming home lately; typically choosing to spend her nights at the office in her hunt for the Phantom Thieves. It was the perfect opportunity to spend the entire night as the target of a lesbian gangbang right there in the middle of school. She nodded eagerly at Ms. Usami’s words, trying hard to convey her own enthusiasm. Between her legs her pussy was already wet and hungry, though the leather strap locking her thighs together made it impossible for her to grind them together. All she could do was burn...burn and build up more and more desire.

“Well, it sure seems like she likes the idea of taking it slow!” Ms. Kawakami giggled again, and finally brought herself down to her knees. She gently moved her hands out for the student council president’s head, delicately pinching the ball gag and plucking it from Makoto’s mouth. Speaking over the desperate and horny breathing that followed, Kawakami ran her fingers through the girl’s hair and spoke in a sweet and understanding voice. “Is that right, Ms. Niijima? You want to take it slow, enjoy the moment?”

“Y-Yes, Mistress! Yes!” Makoto blurted out, looking from one woman, to the next, and the next. From Kawakami to Chouno to Usami, each of her older lovers that took such delight in using her tender young body. She was aching inside, desperate for their attention, or even just the faintest flavor of their pussies. With a heavy blush on her cheeks Makoto wiggled forward, fighting against her bindings so she could bring herself to her knees in a pleading position. Though her hands were still locked behind her back she would’ve clung to Chouno in desperate desire, pulled at Usami’s skirt, or caressed Kawakami’s thighs...if only she could reach her mistresses to worship them. “Please, Mistresses? Please, I just want...just want to be used by you!”

That devotion in her voice, that desire to be a hungry little lesbian slut, it was that sort of loyalty that any of Kamoshida’s victims had lacked entirely. Makoto wasn’t just some student getting fucked by her teachers...she was a full grown woman, eager to be used by those three mature beauties that stood over her. Whether it was Kawakami’s kindness, Chouno’s sultry demeanor, or Usami’s pure authority...it didn’t matter. Just so long as Makoto got to enjoy the combined weight of her teacher’s lust.

The three women all looked at each other with a smile, before turning their attention once more down to Makoto. They would’ve been fools to deny such a request from such a well behaved, dutiful student.

\--

Soon Makoto was still on her knees, but her situation had changed dramatically. Her face was nestled between the thighs of Ms. Kawakami, and her tongue was circling back and forth over the slightly older woman’s pussy. As the youngest of her teachers Ms. Kawakami was an openly energetic sort, still taken in by the thrill of fucking one of her students and with the potential to be quite loud. She was holding herself back as best as she was able with her legs spread in front of Makoto, though it was hard to hide the occasional squeak and gasp that broke from the back of her throat. With her denim skirt pulled up around her lap she gave Makoto all the space she needed to slurp back and forth, to work as best she was able considering her limited position.

Makoto was still lashed together with leather straps, and that was showing no sign of changing anytime soon. It would’ve been precarious to lean forward on her knees without the use of her arms if it wasn’t for the nearby Chouno and Usami, both of whom pushed the girl into position any time she faltered. The other two women were bracing against Makoto from the sides, kneeling down beside her while she serviced Kawakami. Neither one of them were particularly idle and both delighted in inspecting their favorite student, whether it was Chouno teasing Makoto’s pussy through her dampened panties, or Usami pushing her fingers into the girl’s hair and shoving her face down even more aggressively against Kawakami’s pussy. The young lady in the center of it all was a coiled bundle of tension and arousal, rocking back and forth and moaning in delight while the three older women surrounded her. She was nothing short of the center of attention for three teachers at the same time, and there was no grade grubbing student that wouldn’t enjoy that sort of notice.

“A skilled little pussy eater, and a top student to boot.” Ms. Chouno chuckled a little, her fingers still rocking against Makoto’s panties. The girl’s skirt had to be pulled up and over her lap; tucked behind her tied hands to keep it trapped and exposing her rear. As Chouno pressed her fingers back and forth across that moist fabric Makoto only squirmed more and more, and it didn’t take long for her thighs to become slick from an arousal she couldn’t control. Chouno’s words certainly didn’t help; a pure combination of praise and lust, something Makoto was becoming firmly addicted to. “I do think this might be the best little slut we’ve ever enjoyed together. And I don’t even have to cringe when I see her raise a hand in class, she always knows the right answer.”

“It’s always a relief when our whores are smart.” Ms. Usami observed, her fingers locking against Makoto’s nipples and tugging at them firmly. While the student twitched in between them Usami merely chuckled, delighting in making the young lady flinch and tense up. “I wish they were all like this one. Are you enjoying the taste of Kawakami’s cunt, slut?”

“Y-Yes, Mistress Usami!” Makoto groaned out, and the words were so wet and sloppy that it was proof of their honesty. She gave Kawakami’s entrance another few quick licks, before gazing over her shoulder to the curviest of the three women. “It’s so good...I love sucking all of my mistresses pussies. It makes me so happy!”

“Heh. What a hungry little bitch.” Ms. Usami mused, and gestured for the girl to return to work. It didn’t take much longer to drive Kawakami over the edge; she always was the easiest for Makoto to make cum. Before long the youngest of the three teachers was writhing there in her seat, her legs spreading wide and her hands dropping into Makoto’s rich brown hair. She did her best to control her voice but still managed a few particularly loud gasps as she rocked her hips forward, and her pussy spasmed against that hungry mouth so eagerly working at it. She came hard and tense; her body flinching and freezing while her thighs shivered from involuntary spasms. All the while Makoto continued to lick, and all the while Usami and Chouno kept teasing her. Fingers at her pussy through her panties, or against her nipples, or through her hair...Makoto was never free of their shared grasp, nor would she want to be. She was eager for what was next when Usami threaded her fingers into those brown locks again, pulling Makoto’s head back with a steady and stoic smile. Her eyes darted back to Chouno, and she spoke with a voice of authority and presence.

“Ms. Chouno-” Her tone was respectful but still demanding, further asserting herself as the ringleader of the trio. “-get into my purse. There’s a surprise for Ms. Niijima in there...and for you. I can’t wait to see you use it.”

“Oh?” Came the playful laugh, and Chouno allowed her fingers to sweep past Makoto’s slit as she stood. “Well, I can’t wait to use it, then! Isn’t that right, slut pet?”

“Y-Yes, Mistress Chouno.” Makoto spoke up, her head spinning and her senses flooded with the mark of Kawakami’s release. “I...I can’t wait…”

Thankfully, she wouldn’t have to for long.

\--

Soon those leather straps were pulled aside, and Makoto Niijima’s body was finally free...mostly. Her hands were still lashed behind her back, but for what the teachers had in mind her legs would need to be spread. Soon she laid flat on the floor with her knees spread out wide and her pussy fully exposed; panties hitched around one of her ankles resting against her shoe. She was still mostly dressed though exposed in both cunt and breasts, her nipples standing straight up as she was on display. She even had a new piece of clothing to wear; one that was far more intrusive than she had expected.

Lashed around Makoto’s face was a strap on, one that had two sides with equally thick rubber cocks. One of them stood straight out from Makoto’s mouth for another woman to ride on, and the other worked its way halfway down her throat. She had gagged when Usami had first put it on, but after taking a few moments to breathe she had managed to handle it. Being choked with strap on was just a part of her job; and it helped when Usami briefly thrust that part into Kawakami to give it a “soothing flavor,” as she had put it. Now Makoto laid there flat, waiting for the other teachers to join her.

Chouno was the first to descend, moving out to straddle that strap on and ease herself down on top of it. Those endlessly sexy legs moved to brace against either side of Makoto’s head, and that lovely, mature pussy glided onto the tip of the toy. Though Chouno’s skirt added a bit of shadow Makoto was still able to see it in perfect clarity, watching in utter fascination as Chouno’s cunt glided onto that toy. She saw the spread of her pussy, the instant of penetration, and then she watched until Chouno fully descended and rested right there on her face. And there, trapped within the confines of Chouno’s skirt with the teacher fucking a toy within her mouth, Makoto could only whimper and listen to the others talk.

“Ms. Kawakami, get over here and lube this up.” Ms. Usami barked an order, likely pointing to some particularly large, thick toy. “I haven’t had her ass in far too long...and I miss the noises she makes when I take it.”

“Right away, Ms. Usami!” Kawakami’s songlike voice responded, and Makoto could hear the sound of a tube of lubricant getting squeezed. She braced herself as best she was able, and took a deep breath that was overwhelmingly scented of Chouno’s wet, heated cunt. This...was going to be an intense evening if she had ever had one. Before long she could feel multiple sets of hands on her legs, lifting them up and wide and wrapping their fingers around her ankles through the fabric of her socks. Not long after she was spread as far as she could offer she felt the pinch of a toy against her ass, and she knew exactly what was to come. She would’ve begged for it in that moment, but her throat was fully occupied by yet another toy.

And from there, her teachers fully used Makoto Niijima just as the young lady desired. Ms. Chouno rode hard on Makoto’s face and on each bounce she shoved the other side of the strap on deeper into her throat, and all the while Ms. Usami violated Makoto’s ass with her own thick toy. The young lady caught in the center of all that attention utterly loved it; from the choking in her throat to the sting in her rear, and the overwhelming scent of arousal and desire filling the room. Underneath Chouno’s skirt it was hot and sweaty and she was forced to gag against a thick rubber cock, and at the other end her ass was drawn tight around Ms. Usami’s toy, but not for a second did she do anything other than love it. Her teachers were enjoying her! They were relishing in her body, using it for their pleasure, appreciating all she could do for them! What more could Makoto Niijima possibly want?!

The three women continued to use Makoto for some time, and they were far from gentle. After Ms. Chouno used Makoto’s face to violently get off with a climax that left the girl’s face and hair soaked in squirt, Ms. Kawakami soon returned for her own visit and sat right down against that toy. She rode Makoto’s face in the opposite direction so she could force her fingers into the girl’s hair, and she bucked forward against it as if she were riding a young man to a heavy climax. All the while Usami continued to violate Makoto’s ass, occasionally spitting or slapping against her cunt and keeping her at the very edge of orgasmic glee. If Ms. Usami came that wasn’t for Makoto to know; the oldest of the three women was notoriously private about such matters even when she was fucking someone. Eventually she pulled out of Makoto’s ass; however, and took her own turn at riding the toy stuck in her throat.

While Usami rode, with that throat toy already glistening with the nectar of two women to ride previously, Makoto was left staggered and twitching from everything that assaulted her. While Usami took her turn the other two teachers both laid their hands against Makoto’s body, fingering her rapidly with both Chouno and Kawakami each gliding their touch across her pussy. They were licking at her nipples, nibbling and nipping at her flesh, and at one point had no less than four fingers; two from each woman, shoved into that teenager’s desperate fuckhole. Makoto, a trembling mess that was already on the edge of violent climax, ended up squirting across the room all while Usami rode herself to a peak. They were markedly different; with Makoto’s being vibrant and squirting while Usami’s was more measured and peaceful, but both women struck a tremendous high in that moment.

Soon Makoto laid there, her skirt pulled up to expose a well-teased cunt, her breasts open and wet from licks and spit, and her face an utter mess. Her hair was soaked with squirt, her brow was sweaty from being trapped under so many skirts, and her cheeks were a mess as that toy still stuck out from her mouth. With her hands still bound behind her back she writhed back and forth on the floor, looking up at the three women who now stood above her deciding on what to do next.

“So, ladies, any thoughts?” Kawakami giggled a bit. “I know where we could get a maid outfi-”

“No, I have a better idea.” Ms. Usami purred, and her hungry, stoic gaze went up and down her prize student’s flawless, bound figure. “Ms. Chouno, you still live alone?”

“I do.” Ms. Chouno smiled, quirking a brow. “What do you have in mind, Ms. Usami?”

“It’s clear we won’t finish anytime soon.” Ms. Usami responded, and those words made Makoto quake with pleasure. “Let’s take her back to your place. She can...do her homework there.”

The three teachers all grinned, their hungry eyes moving over the body of the biggest lesbian slut at school. And Makoto Niijima; the writhing, exposed, and well-fucked young woman laying on the tile floor, merely purred in delight.

Nothing made a teacher’s pet like her happier than pleasing the women she looked up to, and she had a long night filled with such pleasure ahead of her.

Student council president, top student, Phantom Thief, and the finest pussy eating slut at Shujin Academy.

There was no end to Makoto Niijima’s skills.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever Persona 5 story!
> 
> if you did, please consider peeking at me on [tumblr.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
